The YYH World
by Aya the Destoryer
Summary: What happens when you mix Yu Yu Haksho and the Real World together? You get The YYH World! READ THE NEWS BREIF!
1. Episode 1: Everyone Meets

Anime Angel: Woohoo! Time for a rip off story!  
  
Yusuke: What about?  
  
Anime Angel: The best reality show ever.The Real World.  
  
Kurama: Oh no. No more Real World please.  
  
Anime Angel: 0_o Why?  
  
Yusuke: Cause we hate that show.  
  
Anime Angel: Well guess what?  
  
Kurama and Yusuke: What?  
  
Anime Angel: It's my story. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kurama: She's gone crazy.  
  
Anime Angel: *coughs* No more evil laughs.  
  
Yusuke: Who's in it?  
  
Anime Angel: Well, there's me, you, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, and Koenma.  
  
Kurama: How bout we not do this.  
  
Anime Angel: *hits him with hammer which appears from nowhere* How bout not?  
  
Yusuke: Hey, wait a minute. What's your name? We can't call you Anime Angel all the time.  
  
Anime Angel: Hey, don't worry. Let's get this started. It's Ayame by the way. Just me Aya.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
YYH World: Episode 1  
  
Narrator: This is the true (well actually its not) story of 7 friends picked to live together. What happens when they stop being nice and star being real? This is the YYH World.  
  
*Some where in the depths of the Spirit World*  
  
Aya: Okay, I turn here and the house should be right here. *looks up from map* Oh sweet! A dank dark cave! *runs inside to see two demons fighting.*  
  
Demon 1: Wrong place.  
  
Demon 2: You're on set number 2.  
  
Aya: x_x I knew I should have went to school to learn how to read. Oh well.  
  
*somewhere else*  
  
Yusuke: When did I agree to this? *is carrying 10 pink suitcases*  
  
Botan: Oh, Yusuke. Stop complaining.  
  
Yusuke: What do you have in here?  
  
Botan: My clothes dummy.  
  
Yusuke: *looking back at everyone else* Do you need 30 suitcases?  
  
Botan: 0_0 I didn't know what to pack.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Kuwabara: *looks at tall doors of the house* Yes. We finally made it. I'm ready to go to bed.  
  
Botan: Not yet. You have to take my bags in.  
  
Yusuke: Spirit Gun! *blows up suitcases* What bags?  
  
Botan: ^-^ Yes, what bags?  
  
Hiei: Can we go inside now? I don't even know why I'm here.  
  
Kurama: *pets Hiei* You're here to so you can get to know everyone better.  
  
*everyone walks inside*  
  
Botan: Hello? Is there anyone here?  
  
Aya: *in basement saying monotone chant. A swamp demon is dancing in front of her* What? Oh the others are here! Sorry gotta go.  
  
Swamp Demon: Awww. Don't forget about me.  
  
Aya: Sure. Whatever. *runs upstairs*  
  
*Upstairs* Koenma: I don't think anyone else is here yet.  
  
Aya: Tada! Lucy, I'm home!  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei: AHHHHHHH!!  
  
Aya: 0_o What?  
  
Yusuke: *behind sofa* She's evil.  
  
Aya: *chibi* Me? Evil?  
  
Koenma: How can she be evil? She's cute.  
  
Kurama: She's dangerous.  
  
Aya: *behind Kurama* Me, dangerous?  
  
Kurama: *tries to run but is grabbed by Aya* Did I say dangerous. I mean pure evil.  
  
Aya: Hehe. Love you too baby.  
  
Hiei: *pulls out sword* Put him down now.  
  
Aya: *glares at Hiei* Want some of this too?  
  
Hiei: ^-^ I think not. You can have Kurama.  
  
Kurama: 0_o Thanks Hiei.  
  
Aya: *drops Kurama* So now what?  
  
Koenma: We pick rooms.  
  
Aya: Sweet! The basement has a swamp so I call it. There's room for two. Wanna join me Kurama?  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops* I think not.  
  
*3 days later after the rooms have finally been picked*  
  
Yusuke: I'm still trying to figure out why I have to share a room with Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama: Be lucky it's not with Aya.  
  
Aya: What? It's not like I snore.  
  
Kurama: It's not that. She wouldn't let me sleep.  
  
Aya: You could have gone to sleep anytime you wanted!  
  
Kurama: I was tied to the bed with you standing over me all night!  
  
Botan: Okay you two. We are supposed to be friends here. Now that everyone is settled, what do we do now?  
  
Koenma: I received a message from the producers that we have to get a job. I don't want to get a job. I'm the Prince of Makai!  
  
Botan: *hits Koenma with oar* Stop complaining.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Anime Angel: MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *coughs* Gotta stop that. Anyway, episode 1 is complete. Stay tuned for episode 2.  
  
Kurama: Why did I have to pick a room with you?  
  
AA: Cause you love me. 


	2. Episode 2: Let's play a game

Anime Angel: Yes! We are back!  
  
Yusuke: Will the madness ever stop?  
  
Anime Angel: I think not. Our fans want this.  
  
Kurama: We don't. We want to go home.  
  
Anime Angel: *grabs Kurama* But if you leave you'll make me mad and when I get mad things do go so well.  
  
Kurama: *turning purple* Can't....breathe...everything...black.  
  
Anime Angel: Oh no! *let's Kurama go*  
  
Kurama: *coughing* Ok so now what?  
  
Yusuke: I guess its just living hell from now on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
YYH World: Episode 2  
  
Narrator: I would say what I'm supposed to say, but I'm drunk. *holds up beer bottle* Mardi Gras rules. All the boobies I saw. *starts drooling*  
  
*back at the YYH home*  
  
Koenma: *laying on couch sleeping* Big boy now...do what ever I want.  
  
Aya: *standing over Koenma* Awwwww, look at the baby sleep. Hope he had a good nap. *screams* KOENMA THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!  
  
Koenma: *jumps up* No! I'm too young to die!  
  
Aya: *laughing* Gotcha you good.  
  
Koenma: What the hell are you doing?!?  
  
Aya: I was just having some fun. Kurama disappeared somewhere, so now I can't play with him.  
  
Botan: *walks in room* Hi! I had fun today. Went shopping and got some new clothes.  
  
Aya: Where are they?  
  
*Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara come walking in with 50 different bags each*  
  
Aya: Kurama, my love! *jumps on Kurama making him drop his bags*  
  
Kurama: Just when I thought my day could get no worse.  
  
Kuwabara: Can someone get these bags? They're kinda heavy.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Such a weakling.  
  
Kuwabara: Shut up you shrimp! I am not a weakling!  
  
Aya: Hey Kuwabara. Catch. *jumps on Kuwabara's back*  
  
Kuwabara: *falls to floor with Aya sitting on his back*  
  
Aya: So, Kurama my love. Did you miss me?  
  
Kurama: Uh..no.  
  
Yusuke: He kept talking about how he rather go shopping with Botan than to stay here with you.  
  
Aya: *pouts* Really? Well then, that means the next time Botan goes shopping I'll just tag along.  
  
Hiei: *drops bags* I'm going to my room.  
  
Aya: *jumps off of Kuwabara's back and blocks Hiei's way* No you can't go yet. I wanna play.  
  
Hiei: Go play with Kurama.  
  
Aya: But I want to play with everyone.  
  
Botan: Playing a game sounds like fun. What shall we play?  
  
Aya: 7 minutes in Heaven. Me and Kurama first. *grabs Kurama and shoves him in closet*  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Kurama: *walks out of closet with lipstick marks over his face* Someone kill me.  
  
Aya: *walks out behind Kurama* That was fun. Let's do it again.  
  
Kurama: *runs and hide behind Koenma* Keep her away from me.  
  
Koenma: Aya, stop it. You're torturing Kurama again.  
  
Aya: I'm not torturing him. I'm showing him how much I love him.  
  
Kuwabara: Sure you are.  
  
Aya: Bite me, you mutated carrot top.  
  
Hiei: The evil one is funny.  
  
Yusuke: You got the 'evil' part right.  
  
Aya: Why is everyone calling me evil? I'm am the nicest elemental demon anyone has ever meet.  
  
Everyone: Right.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Botan: It's kinda quiet around here.  
  
Kurama: *sitting on couch reading* Yes it is.  
  
Botan: Hey, where's Aya?  
  
Aya: *pounding on basement door* Kurama let me out! I'll be good.  
  
Botan: You locked her in the basement?  
  
Aya: *continues to pound* Please? I swear I'll be good.  
  
Botan: How did you do it?  
  
Kurama: Easy. I gave her a kiss and she just stood there daze. So I just closed the door and locked it.  
  
Botan: That's mean Kurama.  
  
Aya: Kurama if you don't open this door, I'm going to blow it up!  
  
Kurama: She won't get through that easily.  
  
Botan: *shakes her head* You two are crazy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kurama: Well, since Aya is locked in the basement, there will be no more episodes.  
  
Anime Angel: Think again my love.  
  
Kurama: Ahhhhh! How did you get out?  
  
Kuwabara: I let her out. She promised to give Yukina a part.  
  
Anime Angel: So Kurama, what was that about no more episodes?  
  
Kurama: -_- Someone shoot me now. 


	3. Episode 3: Aya vs Kuwabara

Anime Angel: Whoopie!! Back in business! Stupid Kurama. He put a virus on my computer. Thought he was going to stop this madness. Never! The madness will never stop! MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Aya, what's that sound?  
  
Kurama: *banging on basement door* Hey, let me out of here!  
  
Anime Angel: Payback.  
  
Kuwabara: Where's Yukina? You promised last time if I let you go you would bring Yukina here.  
  
Anime Angel: Kuwabara don't worry. She'll be here before the season ends.  
  
Yusuke: *sarcastically* Sure she will  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Episode 3: Aya vs. Kuwabara  
  
Koenma: I'm bored.  
  
Yusuke: Me too.  
  
Botan: What should we do?  
  
Aya: I know!  
  
All: No more games!  
  
Aya: Awwww.  
  
Hiei: I know. We could do some training.  
  
Kurama: *walking into the room* What for?  
  
Aya: Hey, how did you get out of the basement!  
  
Kurama: Rose whip.  
  
Aya. T.T Darn you.  
  
Hiei: Having a fight might keep us entertained.  
  
Aya: That's sounds like fun. Who wants to fight me first?  
  
Kuwabara: We can't fight you! You're a girl!  
  
Yusuke: And your point is?  
  
Kuwabara: SHE'S A GIRL!  
  
Aya: *slaps Kuwabara* That doesn't mean anything. If you want to get stronger then you should fight whoever challenges you. And I want to challenge you, Kuwabara.  
  
Botan: This should be interesting.  
  
Koenma: I bet that Aya will win without Kuwabara even touching her.  
  
Kuwabara: 0_0 You think I cant even bet her?  
  
Kurama: She is faster than Hiei.  
  
Hiei: She is a better than all of us combined.  
  
Yusuke: Hearing that from Hiei must mean she's a good fighter.  
  
Kuwabara: Fine then. I'll just have to break my code of honor and kick her but.  
  
Aya: Yea. I finally get to kick the losers butt. This is going to be fun.  
  
Kuwabara: *unleashes spirit sword* Come on girlie. I'll go soft on you.  
  
Yusuke: Trust me Kuwabara. I advise you to go all out on her.  
  
Aya: Let's take this outside. I don't want to ruin anything in the house.  
  
Everyone: Alright. *goes outside*  
  
Kuwabara: Let's get this started! *runs at Aya*  
  
Aya: *sidesteps* This is going to be fun. I think I'll use my favorite attack.  
  
Kurama: -_- Please don't.  
  
Kuwabara: Stop standing there and fight me already!  
  
Aya: Wait a second. *pulls out black rose from hair* Watch a professional baby.  
  
Yusuke: What's that?  
  
Hiei: It's Kurama's attack. Aya stole it and made it even better.  
  
Botan: Well that's not nice.  
  
Koenma: Shut up. I'm trying to watch the fight. Go Aya.  
  
Aya: *transform black rose into black whip* Yep. I made it even better. I call it Poisonous Rose whip.  
  
Kurama: -_- Please stop.  
  
Kuwabara: That tiny thing can't hurt me.  
  
Aya: Wanna bet? *wraps whips around Kuwabara's waist an lifts him in the air* Look mommy. My kite can fly high.  
  
Botan: 0.o Is she okay?  
  
Hiei: It's her sick way of being mean.  
  
Kuwabara: Get me down from here!  
  
Aya: Okay. *let's go of whip*  
  
Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Aya: Oh you wanted me to do it safely. *catches Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: *jumps from Aya's arms* Get away from me. Now I see why the others are afraid of you.  
  
Kurama: Her evilness doesn't scare me.  
  
Aya: *hugs Kurama* Oh so you do love me!  
  
Kurama: That scares me.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Anime Angel: I love evilness.  
  
Kurama: You are evilness yourself.  
  
Hiei: This girl is not fit for this ignorant story.  
  
Anime Angel: Hiei, do you want me to write you a girlfriend?  
  
Hiei: 0.0 No. Don't  
  
Anime Angel: Well then. Stay tuned for the next episode. 


	4. Episode 4: Take Over

Kuwabara: I'm taking over this fan fic now. Until Aya brings Yukina here, I will be your author.  
  
Anime Angel: *tied up with tape over her mouth* mumble, mumble  
  
Kuwabara: What did you say? *takes tape off of her mouth*  
  
Anime Angel: Never will you take over my story! *bites Kuwabara's hand*  
  
Kuwabara: Ahhhhh!! My hand. I'm going to need a rabies shot.  
  
Anime Angel: *chews through rope* ^_^ Better get one quick  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Episode 4: Take Over  
  
Narrator: I was forgotten in the last story. So Now, I'm not even going to narrate.  
  
(Anime Angel: No narrating, no job)  
  
Narrator: 0_0 Um..it's the fourth episode of the YYH show world.  
  
*Back at the house*  
  
Aya: *chasing Kurama around the house* Kurama come back!  
  
Kurama: *running* No! Get away from me!  
  
Hiei: What is going on here?  
  
Koenma: Aya want's a lock of Kurama's hair, but he won't let her cut his hair.  
  
Aya: *screaming* Kurama don't make me blow this house up. Where are you hiding?  
  
Hiei: I'm leaving.  
  
Botan: You can't leave. We have a job to do.  
  
Yusuke: *jumps up from couch* Job? No one told me we had a job to do. I didn't come here to work.  
  
Aya: *walks into room* That's just like you Yusuke. You're so lazy.  
  
Koenma: Still haven't found Kurama yet?  
  
Aya: Oh I found him. I plan on making him pay. Look at me. I'm sweating and my hair is a mess.  
  
Hiei: If you would leave him alone, you wouldn't look like that.  
  
Aya: Are you still talking? I have a friend who wants to meet you Hiei. *pulls out a tiny sheep* Say hello to Dolly.  
  
Dolly: Hiei!  
  
Hiei: *starts running* Get it away.  
  
Botan: Isn't that the sheep they cloned?  
  
Aya: Yep and I saved it from being cloned some more. Hold on. *floats to the ceiling and punches a hole through it*  
  
Kurama: *falls* Ahhhhhh!  
  
Aya: *catches Kurama* My love. I have found you at last.  
  
Kurama: *jumps down* Okay, okay. I give.  
  
Yusuke: Kurama gives? I thought he had more sense than to give up to someone like Aya.  
  
Koenma: That surprises me too.  
  
Kurama: She's the only battle I cannot win.  
  
Aya: ^_^ Am I good or what?  
  
Hiei: *runs into room* It's smiling at me!!!  
  
Dolly: *runs after Hiei* Hiei!  
  
Aya: *picks up Dolly* That's enough. We have things to do.  
  
Dolly: *starts crying* Me wanna play with Hiei. Me love Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *hiding behind Kuwabara* I rather be frineds with this baka then to let that thing touch me.  
  
Botan: Hey, Even if it is an evil creation, that's not a nice thing to say.  
  
Koenma: Okay you guys. We have a job to take care of.  
  
Aya: *shoves Dolly back into personal subspace* What is it?  
  
Koenma: We have to take over a movie or TV show and hold everyone hostage for some Krispy Kream Doughnuts.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey I like Krispy Kream Doughnuts. Let's do it!  
  
Yusuke: That sounds like fun.  
  
Hiei: *comes from behind Kuwabara* Hn. Count me out.  
  
Aya: You have to come. Or I'll bring back Dolly.  
  
Hiei: *back behind Kuwabara* Ok. I'll go.  
  
Kuwabara: *tries to get Hiei to let his clothes go* Ok what should we do.  
  
Aya: Oh. Oh. I know. Let's take over Harry Potter!  
  
Everyone: Harry Potter?  
  
Aya: It'll be fun to torture the little British kids.  
  
Yusuke: I'm gamed.  
  
Botan: Well, let's go!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Anime Angel: MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Yes, let's take over the little Harry Potter set and see what happens.  
  
Hiei: I still don't see why I have to come along.  
  
Anime Angel: *pulls out Dolly* Cause I said so.  
  
Hiei: ^_^ Point taken. 


	5. Episode 5: Tea Time and Taffy

Anime Angel: I have a statement to make.  
  
Yusuke: You're going to stop this story right?  
  
Anime Angel: X( Never.  
  
Kurama: Then what is it?  
  
Anime Angel: The first one is a little over due. I own nothing in this story but me, myself, and I and all the attacks that I have.  
  
Yusuke: That is a little late.  
  
Anime Angel: Didn't I say that? Anyway my next statement is I shall bring Yukina into my story.  
  
Yukina: Hello.  
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
Anime Angel: Because Kuwabara won't leave me alone until I do.  
  
Yusuke: So you've succumbed to Kuwabara?  
  
Anime Angel: No, I just got tired of seeing his ugly face every time I woke up.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Episode 5: Tea Time and Taffy  
  
Narrator: What happens when 7 friends stop being real and start being evil? Just read on to find out.  
  
*Somewhere in London*  
  
British Guy #1: *pours tea* I say, today is a cheery day. Don't you agree?  
  
British Guy #2: *sips on tea* Right on good sir.  
  
Aya: So this is Britain?  
  
BG1: And I say, who are you?  
  
BG2: Yes, who are you? You're ruining teatime.  
  
Aya: I am the great Ayame, destructor of everything good and lover of Kurama.  
  
Kurama: 0_0 You don't have to say that.  
  
Aya: 0_o But it's true.  
  
BG1: What do you want?  
  
Hiei: *points sword at BG1* Tells us where they are taping the Harry Potter movie at.  
  
Aya: Hiei, you don't have to be so aggressive.  
  
Hiei: *smirking* You're only jealous because you didn't do it.  
  
Aya: X( Don't make me pull Dolly on you!  
  
Kurama: Children, we have a job to do. Now *turns towards BG1* please tell us where they are taping the Harry Potter movie at.  
  
BG2: He won't tell you. We are sworn to secrecy.  
  
Aya: If you won't tell us, then I will make you say it.  
  
Kurama: I'm advising you to tell us. We don't know what type of plan Aya is putting together.  
  
BG1: NEVER YOU BLOODY FREAKS.  
  
Hiei: *pushes sword closer to BG1* Tell us or else.  
  
Aya: Hiei wait. I wanna have some fun.  
  
Kurama: Hey, wait a minute. Have you two seen the others?  
  
Hiei: *puts sword up* I saw them last when we got off the plane.  
  
Aya: *grabs British guys and shoves them into personal subspace* I haven't seen them either after we got off the plane.  
  
Kurama: We have to find them.  
  
Hiei: *points* we don't have to look far. *sees the other in a candy shop across the street*  
  
Aya: *screams* CANDY! *runs towards candy shop*  
  
Kurama: Great. We can't let her have any candy or she'll be even worst to handle. *runs after Aya*  
  
Koenma: This is the best candy shop I have ever been in!  
  
Botan: Look Aya. They have taffy.  
  
Aya: *screams some more* TAFFY!  
  
Yusuke: It tastes like strawberries, apple, and bubble gum.  
  
Hiei: *chibis* I want some taffy.  
  
Kurama: Hiei no. Taffy has too much sugar in it for you.  
  
Kuwabara: Let shorty have some. It'll make him feel better.  
  
Yukina: *pops out from nowhere* Stop eating the candy. You have a mission to do.  
  
Kuwabara: *_* Yukina! What are you doing here?  
  
Yukina: I am your moderator. I am here to make sure you don't stray to far away from what you are supposed to do.  
  
Botan: Really?  
  
Aya: *has a pound of taffy in arms* Back off ice girl. This taffy is mine.  
  
Kurama: They gave her taffy.  
  
Yukina: That's okay. I can take care of this.  
  
Koenma: *munching on some chocolate* Good luck.  
  
Yukina: Aya, Kurama said if you get rid of the taffy, he will give you a kiss.  
  
Kurama: 0_0 I said that?  
  
Aya: *drops taffy* He said that?  
  
Yukina: *starts picking up taffy* I'm so smart.  
  
Aya: I THINK NOT BLUE GIRL. DROP THAT TAFFY OR FEEL MY RAFT.  
  
Yukina: *drops taffy* Eep!  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Anime Angel: *munch munch* Yummy....Taffy....Good  
  
Yukina: I think that Aya is dangerous.  
  
Kurama: She's even more dangerous when she eats taffy.  
  
Yusuke: What about those two British men?  
  
Anime Angel: Oh yea. I forgot about them. *pulls two British guys from personal subspace*  
  
BG1: Ok! I'll tell you where Harry Potter is. Just keep that sheep away from me.  
  
Anime Angel: Oh, I forgot Dolly was in there.  
  
Everyone: 0_0 


	6. Episode 6: Madness and Magic

Koenma: The great and mighty Koenma will now take over this fan fic.  
  
Botan: *hits him with oar* I think not. I'm taking over this fan fic.  
  
Anime Angel: I think not. This is my fan fic.  
  
Botan: ^_^ Oh, hi Aya. Didn't see you standing there.  
  
Anime Angel: X( Bet you didn't. Why are you trying to take over my story?  
  
Koenma: Because we wanted the madness to stop.  
  
Anime Angel: WHAT! YOU WILL NEVER GET RID OF THE MADNESS! THE MADNESS IS THE ONLY REASON PEOPLE READ THIS!  
  
Botan: *cowering in fear* Ok, we get it now.  
  
Anime Angel: Good. Now on with the story.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Episode 6: Madness and Magic  
  
Narrator: The gang has now found out where Harry Potter is being tape. What happens when they (Aya really) hold up a lot of British kids with magic?  
  
*Somewhere in London*  
  
Kurama: *stares at big brown building* Is this really the place?  
  
Aya: Let's check. *pulls out British guys from personal subspace* Are you sure this is the place.  
  
BG1: *mumble* *mumble*  
  
Aya: Hey, stop biting my Dolly. *pulls sheep from BG1 mouth*  
  
BG1: It's bloody evil, I tell you.  
  
Hiei: Look at the person who is taking care of it.  
  
Aya: Get him, Dolly.  
  
Dolly: *tuffs of fur missing* Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Eep! *climbs on top of Kuwabara's head* I'll be good.  
  
Aya: *shoves Dolly back into PS (personal subspace)* Okay then. Is this the right place?  
  
BG1: Yes it is. Now I demand you to let us go.  
  
Aya: Let me think about that. *shoves them back into PS* Never!  
  
Yukina: *pops out from nowhere* As your moderator, I demand you t let them go Aya.  
  
Aya: :( No, they're my new friends.  
  
Yukina: But it's not nice to keep some random people tied up in your PS.  
  
Aya: I know that. That's why I'm keeping them there. You have to remember that I'm not nice,  
  
Everyone: 0_o Right.  
  
Yusuke: Anyway, why are we standing here. Let's go.  
  
Kuwabara: *pulls Hiei off of head* Let go of me shorty.  
  
Botan: How are we going to get in? The door is locked.  
  
Kuwabara: Blast it down, I guess.  
  
Yusuke: Great idea Kuwabara. Spirit Gun! *blasts door down with Spirit Gun*  
  
Kurama: that wasn't necessary Yusuke. All we had to do was knock.  
  
Yusuke: But we need to make a grand entrance.  
  
Everyone: 0_o  
  
Aya: Whatever. ON FOREWARD!  
  
Chris Columbus: *turns toward the YYH World gang* Hey, what is going on here?  
  
Aya: I, Ayame, the great destroyer of everything good and lover of the ever beautiful Kurama....  
  
Kurama: -_- No you're not.  
  
Aya: ....am here to take control of all the little British kids in exchange for 100 dozen boxes of Krispy Kream Doughnuts.  
  
Chris: 0_o Uhhhh, sure you are.  
  
Aya: If anyone dare to mess with my madness, you shall fell the wrath of my sheep!  
  
Dolly: *pops out from nowhere* Yea. Me help for doughnuts.  
  
Harry Potter: *jumps up and pulls out wand* Never will you take over my movie. I will defeat you myself.  
  
Yusuke: What was that?  
  
Hiei: What was what?  
  
Yusuke: I thought I heard a little child try to challenge Aya.  
  
Harry Potter: I am not a child. I am a highly paid acting wizard.  
  
Hiei: Sure you are. Why are we doing this again?  
  
Kuwabara: For the sugary sweetness of KKD!  
  
Chris: *confused more that ever* KKD?  
  
Aya: You people don't know anything do you. KKD: Krispy Kream Doughnuts.  
  
Everyone on the HP set: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Kurama: Can we just get this over with? I want to go home,  
  
Aya: *hugs Kurama* Isn't that sweet. Kurama wants to go home and be with his sweetheart.  
  
Kurama: 0_0 Never mind.  
  
Aya: So who dare challenges the great Aya?  
  
Harry Potter: I think I said that about 5 minutes ago.  
  
Aya: *pokes Harry* Hn. Little boy, you can't defeat me with a stupid stick.  
  
Harry Potter: Yes I can. *points wand at Aya* Stupefy!  
  
Aya: *ducks attack* I'm too quick for you.  
  
Kuwabara: *attack hits him in the face* Hey, watch it.  
  
Aya: What was that supposed to do anyway.  
  
Harry Potter: I was supposed to make you dazed and confused.  
  
Hiei: Can't do much harm to that baka then.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, what was that supposed to mean.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Botan: Look. Can't we do this nicely? We just want to get our KKD and go home.  
  
Koenma: Yea. It was our mission to come here and take over your movie set.  
  
Harry Potter: Never will you take over my movie. I can't get paid if you do.  
  
Aya: I'm tired of hearing him talk. Dolly!  
  
Dolly: Yea. *tackles Harry*  
  
Harry Potter: *falls to the ground* What is this thing?  
  
Aya: It's my evil sheep. Now say you surrender or I'll make her kiss you.  
  
Kurama: Say you surrender. That way, you can get rid of both the sheep and Aya.  
  
Aya: HEY! I'm not that bad.  
  
Harry Potter: Ok, I surrender. Just get this thing off of me!  
  
Dolly: Awww, me have no fun. *spots Hiei* Hiei!  
  
Hiei: AHHHHHHH! Get away from me.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, we got KKD. We got KKD.  
  
Koenma: That was surprisingly easy.  
  
Botan: Why, yes it was.  
  
Kurama: With Aya on our side, anything is easy.  
  
Aya: *_* I LOVE YOU TOO YOU SEXY FOX!!  
  
Kurama: 0_0 HELP.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Anime Angel: Well that was fun.  
  
Kuwabara: *munching on doughnuts* Next to Yukina, I love KKD.  
  
Dolly: *sitting on top of Hiei* They are so sugary and so good.  
  
Anime Angel: *snatches box from Hiei* TOUCH MY SUGARY GOODNESS AND YOU DIE!  
  
Hiei: ^_^ But I haven't had one yet.  
  
Dolly: I'll share my box with you Hiei.  
  
Hiei: o_o On second thought. I'm not that desperate. 


	7. Commercials: Everyone Loves Them

Anime Angel: Would you believe this? I hate commercials. Why, o, why does my fan fic have commercials?  
  
Dolly: Were Hiei?  
  
Anime Angel: *grabs Dolly* Silly fluffy sheep. I locked him in the basement with everyone else!  
  
Dolly: Why?  
  
Anime Angel: *does little anime peace sign* That way they won't interrupt the commercials!  
  
Dolly: T.T But I want my Hiei *starts crying*  
  
Anime Angel: *hugs Dolly some more* Don't cry silly sheep. Watch the commercials while I wreck havoc on them.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Commercials  
  
***  
  
Commercial #1  
  
Little Kid: *skipping down the Makai forest* La la la la la.  
  
Dark Person: *whispering from behind trees* Hey kid want some candy?  
  
LK: Sorry mister but my mommy said that I should never take candy from strangers.  
  
Aya: *runs up to them* Hey if you don't want it I'll take it. Hey, you got taffy. *eats candy*  
  
LK: Hey you old hag, you're ruining my commercial!  
  
Aya: *stops eating candy* What did you call me?  
  
DP: I think that's my cue to run. *runs away*  
  
LK: You ruined my commercial you old fart.  
  
Aya: That's it. You're dead. I hate kids anyway. *giant gust of wind picks up little kid and blows him away.* Now it's time for more commercials to feel my wrath.  
  
***  
  
Commercial #2  
  
Woman: *in little kitchen with flowers everywhere* That's why whenever my dishes have stuck on grease I just use...  
  
Aya: I SMELL FLOWERS!!  
  
Woman: What's going on?  
  
Aya: *starts eating the flowers* Yummy, they taste just like taffy.  
  
Woman: Who is she? Someone get that thing out of my kitchen. She's ruining it!  
  
Aya: *stops* Did you just call me a 'thing'?  
  
Woman: Yes I did. What are you going about?  
  
LK: *still being blown around by wind* Don't do it! She'll suck you up in her wind tunnel!  
  
Aya: Too late *sucks woman up in wind tunnel*  
  
Woman: *shouting* This isn't good. Everyone will be able to see up my dress!  
  
*** Commercial #3  
  
The Boys of *Nsync: Hi! We're *Nsync!  
  
Justin: Come and see our new movie 'Will Do!'  
  
Joey: It's about how we...  
  
Lance: Hey, you're not supposed to tell them what it's about.  
  
Aya: *pops out from nowhere* Tell me! I want to know.  
  
Joey: What in the world?  
  
JC: Hey what's going on? Who is this girl? Why is she ruining our commercial?  
  
Aya: *thinks* I got bored so I decided to wreck havoc on some random commercials.  
  
Chris: Did anyone tell you that was a bad idea?  
  
Aya: Did anyone tell you that you look like a Chihuahua?  
  
Chris: -_- Yes  
  
Lance: *pushes Aya towards the door* Okay, you have to go now.  
  
Aya: *jumps on Lance's back* My favorite *Nsync member. Marry me!  
  
Justin: 0_o She's weird.  
  
Aya: *grabs Dolly from PS* Hey, if you're going to call me names, call me crazy.  
  
JC: What's that?  
  
Dolly: I'm Dolly. I'm your worst nightmare.  
  
Aya: Here's how it's going to go. I'm going to take you 5 cute guys hostage in place of my friends. If you object, I'll leave Dolly to take care of you.  
  
Dolly: ^-^ Yea!  
  
*Nsync: We surrender!  
  
Chris: Sheep scare me!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Anime Angel: That was fun. Finally we go back to the show.  
  
Kurama: Do you enjoy taking people hostage?  
  
Anime Angel: Just certain people.  
  
Kurama: Like who?  
  
Anime Angel: You, *Nsync, and British people.  
  
*Nsync: Let us go! We have a music career to work on!  
  
Anime Angel: Take them into the basement Dolly.  
  
Dolly: Aye, Aye, Captain. 


	8. Episode 7: JellO and Other Sticky Things

Anime Angel: ^_^ Yea. I read all my reviews and I'm so happy.  
  
Yusuke: You mean people actually read this?  
  
Kurama: Unfortunately, yes.  
  
Anime Angel: _ What do you mean unfortunately? People like this story and that's a good thing.  
  
Yusuke: How is that a good thing?  
  
Anime Angel: Do I have to tell you again? IT'S THE MADNESS. THEY LOVE THE MADNESS!  
  
Kurama: 0_o Ok we get it now. You don't have to shout.  
  
Anime Angel: *hugs Kurama* I knew you would completely understand one day.  
  
Kurama: Help.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Episode 7: Jell-O and other Sticky Things  
  
Narrator: Um.. It seems this fan fiction has gone completely weird. Read on if you dare.  
  
*Back at the house*  
  
Koenma: *reading* You know, it's really quite in here.  
  
Botan: Oh, so you've notice too?  
  
Koenma: Let me guess Aya stopped chasing Kurama around for a while?  
  
Botan: Yep, ever since she let us out of the basement, she locked Dolly and herself down there.  
  
Koenma: What could she be doing?  
  
Botan: I don't know and I think I don't want to find out.  
  
Kurama: *walks into room* -_- Hi.  
  
Botan: Kurama, you look like you didn't get any sleep.  
  
Kurama: *falls to floor* I didn't. Aya stayed up all-night and played with her new 'toys'.  
  
Koenma: Toys?  
  
Kurama: Those people she kidnapped. She calls them her toys.  
  
Botan: That girl is just plain weird.  
  
Aya: *walking into room* Hey I heard that. I'm not weird. Just crazy.  
  
Koenma: 0_o Right. What are you doing up here anyway? I thought you were playing with your toys.  
  
Aya: I am. I just need some Jell-O.  
  
Kurama and Botan: Jell-O?  
  
Aya: Yep. Jell-O.  
  
Koenma: What for?  
  
Aya: *whispering* Can you guys keep a secret?  
  
All: Yes.  
  
Aya: Well I can. I'm not telling you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kurama: Yep she's crazy.  
  
Aya: *jumps on top of Kurama* Only my true love would call me crazy.  
  
Kurama: I'm not your one true love.  
  
Aya: _ How can you say that?  
  
Kurama: Easy *slowly* I'm. Not. Your. One. True. Love.  
  
Aya: -_- Party pooper. Anyway, I'm off to find some Jell-O!  
  
Koenma: I wonder if she's ever found medical help.  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Aya: *walks in house with 5 bags* Lucy, I'm home!  
  
Botan: *curious* What's in the bags?  
  
Aya: Why all types of sticky things. I've got Jell-O, some taffy, ice cream, sticky candy...  
  
Botan: What are you about to do? Have a sugar feast?  
  
Aya: You really want to know?  
  
Botan: -_- I've should've kept my mouth shut.  
  
Aya: I'm going to put all the sticky things on my friends body and watch as the ants tickle them with their tiny little legs as the eat all the candy. I may even help.  
  
Botan: Aya, you're sick.  
  
Aya: No I'm not. I fell just fine. Now where is Kurama? He has to help me have fun.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Anime Angel: Okay so yea, this was weird, but what do you expect from a girl who gets no sleep?  
  
Kurama: Someone please give her some sleeping pills or knock her out. She's killing me!  
  
Anime Angel: *kisses Kurama* How am I killing you? I love you too much.  
  
Kurama: DO IT NOW!!!!!  
  
Anime Angel: Oh yea, before I forget. Thanks Chibi Demon of Darkness for the yummy yummy ever so yummy taffy.  
  
Kurama: You gave her taffy? WHY?!? Now she won't leave me alone. *starts crying* 


	9. Episode 8: New Freinds and New Games

Anime Angel: Life can't get any better. I've got 10 hours of sleep, no homework, and a new friend.  
  
Yusuke: You've got a new friend? Hahahaha. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard.  
  
Hiei: Yes, I must agree. What type of infidel would want to be your friend?  
  
Anime Angel: *points* Her.  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: Hiei!!!!!!! *runs up to Hiei and hugs him*  
  
Hiei: *mumbling* Get off of me you idiot.  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: Awww, that's not a nice thing to say Hiei.  
  
Anime Angel: Yes Hiei, that is not a nice thing to say.  
  
Yusuke: Why not?  
  
Anime Angel: Because I know a special sheep that wants to play with him.  
  
Hiei: You wouldn't  
  
Anime Angel: *looks at CDD* Would you like to do the honors?  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: YES! GET HIM DOLLY!  
  
Dolly: HIEI! I LOVE YOU!  
  
Hiei: GET IT AWAY!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Episode 8: New Friends and New Games  
  
Narrator: What happens when...  
  
Shawn: *ties up the narrator* I'm taking over this part. Hiei my love, here I come!!!!!!!  
  
*Back at the house*  
  
Hiei: *running* Get them away from me!  
  
Shawn: Hiei, come eat some pudding with me!!!  
  
Dolly: No, eat some taffy with me.  
  
Yusuke: Who's that?  
  
Botan: I don't know.  
  
Koenma: She just showed up.  
  
Kurama: She's scary.  
  
Kuwabara. How do we get rid of her then?  
  
Aya: *sneaking up behind Kuwabara* You don't. That's my new friend Shawn. Isn't she cool?  
  
Kuwabara: Ahhh! Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?  
  
Aya: ^_^ Yep, but I can't leave my favorite baka alone  
  
Botan: Why is this Shawn person here and why is she chasing after Hiei with Dolly?  
  
Aya: *grabs both Shawn and Dolly as they run past her* I thought I left you two locked up in the basement to watch my toys.  
  
Kurama: You still have those people?  
  
Shawn: *pouts* But I heard Hiei walking by and I just had to say hi.  
  
Hiei: *hiding behind Kuwabara* Keep those things away from me!  
  
Botan: Hiei, it's not nice to call people 'things.'  
  
Hiei: *points from around Kuwabara* Those three are things!  
  
Aya: *let's go of Shawn* He's all yours!  
  
Shawn: Yea! *jumps on Hiei and puts a leash around his neck* I love you Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *claws at leash* What is this thing? Get it off of me!  
  
Aya: Anyway, seeing as how we are all in the same room, how bout a nice game.  
  
Kurama: No games  
  
Yusuke: I think we agreed no more games.  
  
Kurama: Yes, I don't feel like going back into the closet.  
  
Shawn: Awwww, but Hiei and I wanna play.  
  
Hiei: *pulls out katana* Let me go you freak.  
  
Aya: Isn't that so cute? Hiei has a new friend.  
  
Dolly: *still in Aya's hands* Let go. Me wanna kiss Hiei.  
  
Shawn: That's a good idea Dolly. *both start kissing Hiei*  
  
Aya: Okay, while they finish that, we are going to play dress up!  
  
Botan: What's wrong with your toys?  
  
Aya: Nothing, I just want to play with my best friends.  
  
Shawn: *pulls on leash. Hiei struggles some more* I'm your best friend? I LOVE YOU TOO. *hugs Aya*  
  
Koenma: You two are weird.  
  
Aya: What did I say about calling me weird? I'm crazy. Get it right.  
  
Kurama: Please, why must we be subjected to these games you like to play?  
  
Aya: *hugs Kurama* Because my sweet. I like the games I play.  
  
Koenma: Well I'm sorry Aya, but we aren't playing your games.  
  
Aya: _ Okay, you can either play my dress up game or I'll sic Shawn and Dolly on you guys.  
  
Shaw and Dolly: *stops kissing on Hiei* Hi.  
  
Yusuke: You know she makes a good point.  
  
Aya: That's more like it. Now to play my dress up game, you'll need these. *pulls a hat with cards in it from PS*  
  
Botan: What do we do?  
  
Aya: Pull a card. Then you will jump into this magical bag that will dress you up. *pulls bag from PS*  
  
Kuwabara: Do we have to?  
  
Aya: Yep, now pick. *everyone draws card form hat*  
  
Yusuke: Hey, I kinda like this.  
  
Botan: Me too.  
  
Shawn: I like my card, don't you Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I rather die that to dress up like this.  
  
Aya: Okay everyone jump in! *everyone jumps into bag then back out*  
  
Yusuke: *dressed as Superman* Hey ladies. Hope you like a man in tights.  
  
Shawn: *dressed like bride* Ewwwww. I'm not supposed to be looking at you. My husband Hiei will get me if I do.  
  
Hiei: *dress like groom* I refuse to partake in this anymore.  
  
Aya: *dress like princess* I'm a beautiful princess. Everyone must bow down to me. KUWABARA WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?  
  
Kuwabara: *hiding behind Botan and Koenma who are dressed like fairies* The card said I was a new year baby.  
  
Dolly: My eyes are burning! Kuwabaka is wearing a diaper!  
  
Aya: THE PAIN. I HAVE TO BURN MY EYES. I WENT BLIND!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: T.T It's not that bad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Anime Angel: AHHHH! I STILL CAN'T SEE!!! THE HORROR, O, THE HORROR!  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: Here's some taffy if that helps.  
  
Kurama: No taffy!  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: -_- Sorry Kurama.  
  
Anime Angel: Hey, you hurt my friend, I torture you.  
  
Kurama: I thought you couldn't see.  
  
Anime Angel: Whenever you're around, I can always see  
  
Kurama: o.o 


	10. Episode 9: Aya's Missing and the Taffy F...

Chibi Demon of Darkness: *holding onto Hiei* Has anyone seen Aya?  
  
Hiei: mumble.mumble..  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: I think what Hiei is trying to say is that she disappeared into oblivion.  
  
Kurama: Aya disappeared? I'M FREE!!!!!  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: *lets go of Hiei and smacks Kurama with magical hammer* We are going to go and look for her, got it?  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: CAUSE I SAID SO!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Episode 9: Aya's Missing and the Taffy Factory  
  
Narrator: ...  
  
Shawn: Hehe, I tied up the narrator. *dances around narrator* GIVE ME PUDDING AND BE FREE!  
  
*At the house*  
  
Shawn: Where is my bestest of all friends, Aya? *starts crying*  
  
Kurama: She's disappeared. I think this is the best thing that has ever happened to us.  
  
Shawn: *grabs Kurama* How can you say that about your lover? You should upset about this.  
  
Kurama: ^_^ Whatever you say, but she is not my lover.  
  
Botan: *walks into room* Hey, what's going on? Why is it so quiet in here?  
  
Shawn: Has no one notice the horror? Aya is gone.  
  
Koenma: *walking in behind Botan* Really? I think we shall celebrate this glorious moment.  
  
Hiei: Hn. That thing has finally left this place. If she would have stayed any longer, I might would have just punish her.  
  
Kuwabara: I don't think you would have done that.  
  
Hiei: What makes you sat that, baka?  
  
Kuwabara: Her. *points to Hiei*  
  
Shawn: *grabs Hiei and puts leash on his neck* You hurt Aya, and I'll hurt you.  
  
Hiei: Help!  
  
Yusuke: *walking into room sleepily* Hey, can you guys keep the noise down? I'm trying to sleep.  
  
Shawn: How can you sleep when Aya is missing?  
  
Yusuke: Aya's missing? GREAT!!!  
  
Shawn: _ You guys are mean.  
  
British Guy 1: *coming from the basement* I think this is. Come on old chap, we're free!  
  
Lance: Oh my god, I probably missed my space training  
  
Justin: My hair! Being in that basement made these stupid curls grow back.  
  
Botan: Ok, now I'm definitely lost.  
  
Chris: Where is that girl with the sheep?  
  
Koenma: We don't know. She wasn't hiding down there in her swamp?  
  
British Guy 2: No. We looked in every bloody nook and cranny. Got me thirsty for some good old tea. We missed tea time being down there, tied up by that monstrosity.  
  
Shawn: AYA, WHERE ARE YOU?!?  
  
J.C.: I think we should go now. We have to go and save our music career.  
  
Hiei: *clawing at leash* Take me with you.  
  
Joey: Sorry shorty. There can only be 5 of us.  
  
Hiei: Then kick out the guy who looks like a dog. Leave him here and take me.  
  
Chris: Hey.  
  
Justin: Come on guys. Let's go.  
  
BG1: I say, how do we get back to the Harry Potter movie from here?  
  
Shawn: Now Aya's favorite toys are leaving? What do we do now?  
  
Kuwabara: *bending down to the floor* Hey what this?  
  
Shawn: *next to Kuwabara, picks up pink looking stuff* Hey, it's taffy.  
  
Koenma: Maybe if we follow this convenient trail of taffy, maybe it will lead us to Aya.  
  
Kurama: *slaps Koenma Kekio style* Great, give her ideas.  
  
Shawn: *standing up* Follow the taffy we shall! Come on everyone!  
  
Hiei: *pull out katana* Leave me be you vile thing. I'm am not going to search for that demented thing.  
  
Shawn: *pulls on the leash choking Hiei* You're coming my love. And Aya is not a 'demented thing.' She's a demented demon. Let's go!  
  
*Everyone follows the trail of taffy, a few against their own will, until they stand in front of a huge factory*  
  
Security Guard: Hey, what are you kids doing here?  
  
Kurama: Unfortunately, we are here against our own will following a trail of taffy hoping to find the last person I want to find.  
  
Shawn: Kurama, stop flattering Aya.  
  
Security Guard: You guys know Aya?  
  
Botan: Yea, how do you know her?  
  
Security Guard: Follow me. *leads them inside the factory* Aya came here with the hopes of taking over the factory for her own good. At first, we security guards were winning. We had her pinned into a corner. But then she pulled that damn sheep out on us and we had no way of winning. Here we are *stops in front of door* Go right in.  
  
Shawn: *opening door* I hope she's in here  
  
Aya: *running past everyone and jumping on Kurama* KURAMA!!! I've missed you! You missed me?  
  
Kurama: *pushing Aya off of him* No.  
  
Dolly: *jumping on Hiei* Hiei, I've missed you too.  
  
Hiei: *tries to pull Dolly off of him* Urrgh, get this thing off of me.  
  
Aya: *tries to help Hiei* Umm, she's completely covered in taffy. I don't think she's going to come off.  
  
Hiei: *screaming* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Shawn: Well, this should be fun.  
  
Koenma: What happened to you? We thought something bad happened.  
  
Aya: Nope. I left the house this morning to see if I could find some new toys when I stumbled upon this taffy factory. Dolly thought it would be a good idea to take over the taffy factory, so we did. Now all the people in here make taffy for me and Dolly all day.  
  
Shawn: Can they make pudding?  
  
Aya: Oh, I didn't forget about you Shawn: *points towards vat of pudding* I made sure there were people here who could make pudding for you.  
  
Shawn: PUDDING!!! *jumps into pudding* So good.  
  
Yusuke: So now you are a business women?  
  
Aya: A business women? You know, I haven't thought about. Maybe I could add something to the taffy, sell it to kids, and watch as they fall helpless to my power. Hey Yusuke, you're a genius.  
  
Yusuke: *slaps himself* I'm never talking to Aya again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Anime Angel: Have no fear, for Aya is here.  
  
Yusuke: That was corny.  
  
Anime Angel: Hey, remember you weren't going to talk to me again?  
  
Yusuke: Oh yea.  
  
Anime: To late, you talked to me! No one can resist the ever popular Aya! 


	11. Episode 10: Monkeys and Evil Minions

Anime Angel: Yea! This is going strong!  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: Everyone love this fan fiction.  
  
Yusuke: We don't.  
  
Anime Angel: You guys don't matter.  
  
Kurama: What do you mean we don't matter?  
  
Anime Angel: *huggles Kurama* Well, only you my love.  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: So what's next?  
  
Yusuke: The end of this fan fiction.  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: *hits Yusuke with magical hammer* Sorry wrong answer. You are the weakest link!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Episode 10: Moneys and Evil Minions  
  
Narrator: I'm free! I'm free! I'm...*falls to the floor*  
  
Aya: You were right Shawn. It is easy to mess with the narrator.  
  
*At Aya's taffy factory*  
  
Shawn: *chasing after Hiei* Wait Hiei. I just wanna play!  
  
Hiei: *waving sword* Get away from me you evil thing.  
  
Aya: Everyone! We have a board meeting in 5 minutes. I expect everyone to be there!  
  
Yusuke: Why are we still here?  
  
Botan: Aya won't let us leave. We have no choice but to stay.  
  
Kuwabara: *in big vat of melted taffy* I don't mind. This taffy actually tastes good.  
  
Aya: Awww now I have to dump that batch. It's been ruined. Everyone, come to the boardroom now!  
  
*everyone goes to the boardroom*  
  
Hiei: *has on leash* What the?  
  
Aya: I want you guys to meet the board. *points to monkeys in the chairs*  
  
Kurama: Umm, why monkeys?  
  
Aya: Because, they're smarter that me and they will run things better.  
  
Koenma: I don't think this is a good idea. What are you planning on doing?  
  
Monkey 1: Aya has given us a plan to formulate on.  
  
Kuwabara: *dripping in taffy* Uhh, that thing can talk.  
  
Monkey 2: We would appreciate it if you didn't call us things. Our IQ is 4 times that higher of yours.  
  
Monkey 3: Please don't waste the 3 brain cells you have left trying to figure us out. It will only make you dumber.  
  
Kuwabara: o.o Uhhhhh.  
  
Aya: Anyway. If you guys would have a seat, you shall see my evil and somewhat ingenious plan.  
  
Shawn: *sits down* Now what? I wanna know this somewhat ingenious plan. *huggles a squirming Hiei*  
  
Aya: *sits in big plush chair* Okay, everyone watch the TV.  
  
*Light go off and 3 kids appear on TV*  
  
Kid 1: Ewww, this taffy is hard.  
  
Kid 2: This taffy has no flavor.  
  
Kid 3: My taffy has wonderful flavor and it's soft! You guys should try this.  
  
*Corny Jingle. Kids dance while eating taffy*  
  
Aya's Taffy So soft and sweet It's the best the best taffy you'll ever eat Full of flavor and yummy sugar You'll never want to stop eating!  
  
Kid 3: Go get some of Aya's Taffy! It's the best.  
  
*lights come back*  
  
Koenma: Ok, what does that have to do with your plan?  
  
Hiei: *struggling to push Shawn off of him* It's a stupid idea if you ask me.  
  
Kuwabara: No one asked you shrimp.  
  
Monkey 1: Please stop yelling sir. You voice is very annoying.  
  
Kurama: *standing up* What's that noise?  
  
*A pounding sound is coming from outside*  
  
Aya: My evil minions!  
  
*10,000 little kids walk into the factory*  
  
Kids: *in monotone voice* Taffy....Taffy..Taffy.  
  
Yusuke: What is this?  
  
Shawn: *lets go of Hiei* Yea!! We gots evil minions!  
  
Kurama: What for?  
  
Aya: No reason. Just thought that having evil minions around sounded like a cool idea.  
  
Monkey 3: Excuse me miss. That thing you call Kuwabara is swimming in your taffy again.  
  
Aya: WHAT?!? EVIL MINIONS RISE UP! IF YOU WANT MORE TAFFY, GET THAT STUPID THING OUT OF MY TAFFY VAT.  
  
Kids: *monotone voice* No tainted taffy. Must kill the red headed thing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Anime Angel: YES MY EVIL MINIONS!! RID THE TAFFY OF THAT THING!  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: I had almost no parts this time. -_-  
  
Anime Angel: ^.^ That's okay. You'll be in the next episode. I have big plans then.  
  
Kurama: I think we shall all start fearing for our lives now. 


	12. Episode 11: Meet Fred

Anime Angel: Hey, I have a great idea.  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: What?  
  
Anime Angel: Why don't we introduce the fans to Fred?  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: That's a great idea!  
  
Anime Angel: And once Fred is introduced, we can have a party.  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: What kind of party?  
  
Anime Angel: Good question? Let's think about it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Episode 11: Meet Fred  
  
Narrator: *cowering in corner* Why me? What did I ever do to you, Aya?  
  
Aya: *holding magical hammer* Nothing. I just need to torture some one new.  
  
*back at the taffy factory*  
  
Monkey 1: Miss Aya. Your plan has worked. Every single kid in the world is now here at you factory.  
  
Aya: *sitting in big chair* Thanks, Monkey1. I try my best to make all my plans work.  
  
Shawn: Now what? What are you going to do with all of these kids?  
  
Aya: You want to know?  
  
Shawn: Yes.  
  
Aya: I'm going to use these kids to take over Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.  
  
Shawn: Why?  
  
Aya: Don't know. Just feel like it.  
  
Monkey 2: *comes running into office* Miss, I don't mean to interrupt, but Kuwabara is in the pudding vat now.  
  
Shawn: WHAT!?! *runs out*  
  
Aya: *looks at both monkeys* I think we better follow her*  
  
*Down on the floor*  
  
Kuwabara: Look at me! I'm covered in pudding.  
  
Yusuke: I don't think that's a good idea!  
  
Hiei: Hn. You finally learned how to think.  
  
Botan: Hiei. It's not time to mean to each other. We have to find a way to get Kuwabara out of there before those kids come back.  
  
Koenma: I don't think it's the kids we have to worry about.  
  
Kurama: Why do you say that?  
  
Koenma: Look. *points*  
  
Shawn: KUWABARA!! *Aya and the monkeys are running after her*  
  
Kuwabara: Oh crap! *jumps out of pudding vat*  
  
Voice from out of nowhere: Shawn. Don't kill him. He is very important!  
  
Botan: Who was that?  
  
Aya: Oh great. Now Fred is here.  
  
Yusuke: Who's Fred?  
  
Shawn: *happily* Him. *points to her left eyebrow*  
  
Fred: Hello.  
  
Kurama: Uh....hello?  
  
Kuwabara: Her eyebrow can talk?  
  
Monkey 2: It's finally has happened. Kuwabara lost his last 3 brain cells attempting to think about something.  
  
Aya: *giggling* I like these monkeys. They are funny.  
  
Fred: Aya, long time no see.  
  
Aya: *hands on hips* I'm mad at you Fred.  
  
Shawn: Why? He didn't do anything.  
  
Aya: Yes he did. He stopped you from killing Kuwabara. I wanted to see that. *pouts*  
  
Hiei: But this Fred said Kuwabara is very important. Please explain to me how that is so.  
  
Kuwabara: *licking pudding off of him* Hey, I am important.  
  
Fred: If Kuwabara is killed now, who is going to provide the entertainment? I know you guys enjoy making fun of him.  
  
Everyone: Yes we do.  
  
Fred.: See? If you kill Kuwabara, then you won't have anyone to make fun of.  
  
Shawn: Fred is smart. He always speaks words of wisdom.  
  
Aya: Even though Fred did break up what was about to be the world's greatest fight, he did prove a point.  
  
Kurama: How is it possible that an eyebrow can prove a point?  
  
Shawn: *jumps on Kurama* I said it already. Fred is smart!  
  
Koenma: So, wouldn't that mean you were smart too?  
  
Shawn: My brain can only be use by one entity at a time. Since I never use it, Fred makes use of it. All I have to do is share my pudding with him and he gives away the smarts to keep me alive.  
  
Monkey 1: That is true.  
  
Botan: I am so lost right now.  
  
Shawn: *jumps off of Kurama and tackles Botan* It's fun to be lost. Then you can do things like this. *stares at a piece of floating dust*  
  
Aya: Oh that looks fun. *does the same*  
  
Kurama: How did we ever get mixed up with these two?  
  
Monkey 2: It doesn't matter. They are your friends and you need to take care of them.  
  
Yusuke: Why do we have to take care of them? We can barely take care of ourselves.  
  
Koenma: Speak for yourself Yusuke.  
  
Monkey 1: Well, you need to learn how to take care of those two seeing as how they have now disappeared.  
  
Botan: Where could they have gone?  
  
Hiei: Does it matter? We don't have to worry about them.  
  
Monkey 1: If you do not find my boss, I will bit all of you.  
  
Yusuke: ^_^ Let's go guys. I don't want to be bitten by a monkey. You don't know what they carry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Kurama: Where could they have gone?  
  
Hiei: I don't know and I don't care. I'm not looking for them.  
  
Dolly: Hiei! Find my Aya!  
  
Hiei: *screams* Where did you come from?  
  
Dolly: I was in the office sleep. Now find my Aya of feel my wrath!! 


	13. Episode 12: Attack of the Ferrets

Chibi Demon of Darkness: So now what?  
  
Anime Angel: What do you mean?  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: I thought we were going to have a party.  
  
Anime Angel: We are. We just have to find a place to hold it at. And I know a place.  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: Where at?  
  
Anime Angel: *smiles evilly* That's a surprise.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Episode 12: Attack of the Ferrets  
  
Narrator: Ok, that's it. If you two don't let me go, I'm telling Yukina and Kekio!  
  
Aya: *whacks narrator with magical hammer* Oops. My hand slipped.  
  
*Still at the taffy factory*  
  
Monkey 1: Are you guys ready?  
  
Kuwabara: Ready for what?  
  
Monkey 2: -_- Does he get even more stupid by the minute? We're off to save the world idiot.  
  
Yusuke: I thought we were going to look for Aya and Shawn.  
  
Monkey 3: We are. Once we find those two, the world will be a little bit safer.  
  
Dolly: *sitting on Hiei's head* AYA, COME BACK TO ME!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: *smiles evilly* Hey Hiei, what is that ridiculous appendage growing from your head?  
  
Hiei: *growls*  
  
Kurama: Come on you guys. We have to find those before they do something terrible!  
  
Botan: Where should we start looking?  
  
Dolly: *jumps down from Hiei's head* The pet shop!!!  
  
Koenma: o.o The pet shop?  
  
Dolly: Of course silly. I bet you that's were they went.  
  
Yusuke: Why the pet shop?  
  
Dolly: Probably to get more animals for the attack.  
  
Koenma: What attack?  
  
Dolly: *blushes* Okay, we've been talking too much. We should go find Aya and Shawn.  
  
Monkey 1: We can use this to travel. *makes portal appear*  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, how come he gets to do magic tricks? I wanna do magic tricks.  
  
Kurama: Um, I think we should go now before something bad happens.  
  
Dolly: Yea, what the red head said.  
  
*All step into the portal and arrive at some random pet shop*  
  
Pet Shop Owner 1: *mumbling to himself* ...don't know why they wanted ferrets.  
  
Botan: Excuse me sir, but have you seen two girls in here?  
  
PSO1: The last two girls I seen in here bought all my ferrets and then left. I don't know what the need with 23 ferrets.  
  
Monkey 3: They bought all of your ferrets?  
  
PSO1: *jumps back* Well that there monkey can talk! What is the world coming to? Like I said they bought all my ferrets.  
  
Hiei: They must be trying to get acquainted with their animal family.  
  
Dolly: *climbs on Hiei's head* Hiei, that's not nice.  
  
PSO1: *screams* Look at that thing! It's scary looking  
  
Dolly: Nice to meet you too pet shop owner. Now let's go and find my Aya!  
  
*All step through portal again and appear at another random pet shop*  
  
Pet Shop Owner 2: *hiding behind counter* No more ferrets....no more ferrets.  
  
Yusuke: *hits the counter* Hey you. Have you seen two girls in here lately?  
  
PSO2: *twitching* Yea, I saw two girls. Two girls. Hehe, they bought ferrets. Pretty ferrets. I wanna pretty ferret.  
  
Koenma: Do you think maybe Aya and Shawn got to him?  
  
Dolly: That's impossible. Only I can damage a person like that.  
  
Kurama: Then what happened to him?  
  
PSO1: AHHHHHHHHHHHH, THERE'S A FERRET ON MY LEG *jumps on the counter and runs in circles*  
  
Kuwabara: Uhhh, I don't see any ferret on his leg. I thinks he's going crazy.  
  
Yusuke: *grabs Kuwabara* Apparently, they've been here. We're leaving now. *steps through portal*  
  
*Arrives at yet another pet shop*  
  
Pet shop owner 3: Thank you for visiting our pet shop. Please come again.  
  
Aya: Like hell I won't. Ferrets of fluffiness ATTACK!!  
  
*Ferrets appear from nowhere and attack the people in the pet store*  
  
Dolly: AYA!!! I'VE MISSED YOU!!! *jumps from Hiei's head to Aya*  
  
Shawn: HIEI!!!! *jumps on Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Will this torture ever stop?  
  
*Lady runs by screaming covered in ferrets*  
  
Aya: How did you guys find us?  
  
Monkey 2: We used our money powers to create a portal which is linked to every single pet store in the world.  
  
Kuwabara: Why every pet store?  
  
Monkey 1: Because you fool. Every night, we go to a random pet store and free these poor caged animals. *opens a near by cage. Puppies run out and start attacking people along with the ferrets*  
  
Botan: *makes oar appear and hovers off the ground to so she doesn't get bitten by the dogs* Okay, Aya why are you buying ferrets and making them attack people.  
  
Aya: *jumps on Kurama* Because I got bored.  
  
Shawn: You mean we got bored. But I don't think I'm bored anymore. *starts kissing Hiei*  
  
Dolly: Hey, he's mine!! *jumps back onto Hiei's head and kisses him too*  
  
Hiei: Great, now I'm infected.  
  
PSO3: *runs up to Aya covered in ferrets* Pleas get them off of me. I'll do anything. ANYTHING!!!!!!!  
  
Aya: Ohhhh, a slave. Ferrets, go finish off that fat lady who trying to eat the mice. *ferrets disappear* Okay Mr. Pet shop owner. You owe me.  
  
PSO3: *bows down* Anything. Just don't call me Mr. Pet Shop Owner. Call me Billy Bob.  
  
Koenma: Aya, this isn't very nice. Let him go.  
  
Aya: *smacks Koenma* How many times do I have to tell you? I'm Aya, lover of Kurama and the destroyer of all things good! I don't do things nice!  
  
Kurama: -_- Stop saying please.  
  
Aya: *hugs Kurama* You know you love me. Anywho, Billy Bob, I'm taking over your pet shop so I can have a party.  
  
Billy Bob: Yes master, anything for you. But can I say goodbye to my family before we do anything stupid.  
  
Shawn: Hey!! We aren't going to do anything stupid.  
  
Aya: Yea, everything we do is pointless.  
  
Everyone: 0.o  
  
Yusuke: Okay now that we have these two, lets go home.  
  
Fred: I don't think so.  
  
Shawn: Fred, you're talking again!  
  
Fred: No one is taking Aya and Shawn back home. I want to party!!!!  
  
Botan: Now that weird eyebrow is hooked.  
  
Aya, Shawn, and Fred: NO ONE INSULTS THE EYEBROW!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Anime Angel: Wheeeeee, finally the party is getting started!!  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: Who's all coming?  
  
Anime Angel: To tell you the truth, I really don't know.  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: o.0 Then how can we have a party with 9 people, 3 monkeys, and a sheep.  
  
Anime Angel: I know. Let the fans crash the party!!!!  
  
Chibi Demon of darkness: How?  
  
Anime Angel: They'll just review if they want to join the party and that's how they crash our party!!!!!!!!!!!! Yea!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. NEWS BREIF

Aya the Destroyer: HI all! Like the new name?  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: I like it! I fit your personality!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Pathetic name for a pathetic demon.  
  
Aya the Destroyer: Hey, shove it shorty.  
  
Kurama: *walks in* What is going on here?  
  
Aya the Destroyer: *jumps on Kurama* Nothing my love.  
  
Kurama: -_- Right.  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: Anyway, did you have something to say Aya?  
  
Aya the Destroyer: Oh yeah! *jumps down from Kurama and sits behind a make shift news desk* In today's news..  
  
Hiei: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Aya the Destroyer: I have important news to tell our adoring fans.  
  
Hiei: Stupid girl.  
  
Kurama: Let Aya speak.  
  
Aya the Destroyer: Thanks love. *clears throat* As I was saying, in other news, the fan fiction "YYH World" will be placed on hold do to the overwhelming amount of homework that Aya has received from her evil teacher. When as why, Aya committed that her teachers were "..evil little buggarts out to destroy her and her career as a fan fiction writer." Aya promises that when the time comes she will continue her fan fiction for all those who are eagerly awaiting then next chapter. This concludes tonight's news brief.  
  
Hiei: All that for a stupid little announcement? I swear you are really weird.  
  
Aya the Destroyer: Thank you!  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness: Hey, don't talk to her like that!  
  
Kurama: Come on you guys, stop this now.  
  
Hiei: I have wasted to much time here. *walks out*  
  
Aya the Destroyer: Oh well, more cookies for us then! *gives cookies to Kurama and CDD* 


End file.
